


Don't bite

by Kindred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Creeper Peter Hale, Friends With Benefits, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Possessive Peter Hale, Protective Derek, Protective Scott, Scott is a Good Friend, Werewolf Bites, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Wolf Derek Hale, forced bite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: “Oh I’m sorry I was only asking to be polite, I was just going to bite you any way.” He told him, Stiles eyes widen as he pulled away the wolf’s grip but found Peter wasn’t about to let go that easily.“Let go Peter!”





	1. Chapter 1

Peter held his arm gently but firmly, he pressed his face against his skin and dragged his nose up from the middle of his arm up to his elbow before looking up at teen. His eyes glowing red and a large smile formed on his face showing to many teeth. “Don’t you want to be like your friend?” He purred as he dragged his tongue up his arm and watched Stiles shiver enjoying the torment.  
“I don’t want the bite.” He whispered, his breath coming out rather breathless.

Chuckling Peter moved his other hand to Stiles hips and pressed himself against the teen as the boy leaned back on the jeep. The teen only came here to help find Derek he really didn’t want to be near Peter, but it did occur to him that he might not make it out of this parking lot in one pieces. “Oh I’m sorry I was only asking to be polite, I was just going to bite you any way.” He told him, Stiles eyes widen as he pulled away the wolf’s grip but found Peter wasn’t about to let go that easily.   
“Let go Peter!” Stiles yelled as he tried to pull his wrist free. The alpha wolf chuckled and then let his wrist go and watched as the teen feel backwards. 

Stiles gasp as he lost his footing and fell backwards onto the concrete ground, his head hitting the floor. Peter tilted his head as he stood over the teen and watched as he laid there groaning, he could smell blood now and the wolf closed his eyes and sighed “See no I really do have to bite you.” He chuckled as he bent down over him and picked up the wrist he was holding and looked down at the barely open eyes “Don’t worry I will take care of you.” He chuckled as he turned back to the slender wrist and bite down. Stiles let out a cry of pain and open his eyes to the swimming image of Peter biting his arm, blood trickled down his arm as he felt Peter’s teeth sink in deeper, and then everything went dark.

He heard his name being called out though the darkness everything felt fuzzy like his head was stuffed with cotton wool “Stiles can you hear me?” Came the voice and he whimpered as he open his eyes a little to look up to see Scott kneeling over him.   
“Scott.”   
“Peter bit him.” He heard Derek’s voice and a part of him smiled they have saved Derek from crazy hunter.   
“I’m going to kill him!” Scott growled, Derek hummed as he scooped the teen up into his arms. Stiles mumbled as he pressed his face into the cool leather of Derek’s jacket   
“Don’t let him get me.” He whimpered as they got Stiles into the back of the jeep.  
“Shhh just rest Stiles.” The older wolf whispered as they laid him in the back of the jeep and placed a blanket over him. 

Scott looked up at Derek with worried eyes as he looked towards the jeep “Is this because of the bite?” He asked the older wolf shook his and sighed as he ran his fingers though his hair and pointed to the spot of blood on the floor.   
“No I don’t think so, it looks like Stiles put up a bit of a fight and fell hitting his head and Peter took that as his chance to bite him.” Derek told the dark haired teen; Scott made a whining nose and shifted from one foot to the other.   
“He’s not going to die is he?” He whimpered at him, looking back into the back seat and watches as Stiles shivered under the blanket.   
“When did you get that text from him?” Derek asked, the teen pulled out his phone and looked at the last message he sent with Derek’s location.   
“Nearly 4 hours ago.” He couldn’t believe how long it took them to find Stiles, but Scott spent two hours freeing Derek and another hour and half looking for Stiles.   
“He will live, come on we will go to that vet’s of yours he seem to know more than he should.”


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles watched as the tacky blood was cleaned up, Deaton took great care to wipe the blood away as Scott stood behind him and cleaned the blood on the back of his head. He didn’t flinched the whole time as he sat there in a dazed. Once the wound was cleaned and warped up in a bandage the vet “Your okay Stiles you’re out of the danger zone.” He told him “I still want to see you tomorrow okay, so please come back before first thing alright.”   
“Yeah okay.” He said softly, as he looked down at his bandage wrist.  
“Stiles there still a chance you won’t become a werewolf the bite didn’t affect everyone the same way.” Deaton him, the teen looked up at him and tilted his head.   
“What do you mean?” Scott asked as he stayed closed to Stiles.  
“It depends on the person, but the bite can turn you into a wolf, kill you or awaken something else that is dormant.” Deaton told them,  
“Oh great I could kitten by tomorrow.” Stiles muttered,   
“I would like to see that.” Derek snorted as Stiles looked up at him with a glare. 

Stiles looked back down at the ground and shivered he was cold to his core and both Scott and Derek scrambled to pull their jackets off to place around Stiles shoulders. Scott was the first one to place the jacket around his friend’s shoulders and he looked smug about it …the little shit…Derek thought. Stiles looked up at Scott and smiled at him and the young wolf puffed out his chest. Deaton couldn’t help but notice Derek’s and Scott’s behaviour and chuckled. “I think it’s that you two should stay with him to night, Scott I know you are still newt to this as well as well but I am worried with the way peter went for Stiles.” The vet told them.   
“Why?” Derek asked as he moved closer to Stiles,   
“The bite is deeper than it should be for a wolf bite, he bite down to the bite.” Derek stiffen and then placed is hand on Stiles back and this had the teen lean into the older man’s sides. “He also held his teeth in the bite for longer.”   
“What does that mean?” Scott asked as he frowned at the way Stiles was resting against Derek’s side,  
“I’m not sure, that is why I want to see Stiles tomorrow.” He said, to the dark haired teen “Take him home Scott let him sleep.” 

Stiles stood up ready to leave and wobbled on his feet so Derek picked him up and carried him out the building without a word from Stiles. Scott was worried Stiles was normally so talkative asking question absorbing information like a sponge. “He is so quiet.” Scott said to Deaton,   
“He’s just in shock Scott, but I do mean it take care of him and being him back here tomorrow.” Scott nodded not sure if he believed it was just the shock, he left and went to the jeep.

Next day….  
Stiles was the first to wake up somehow he ended up sandwich between Derek and Scott during the night; they all slept on the floor of Scott’s bed room. He found that both of the wolves had their arms around him, he laid there for a little while listening to them breath and their heart beat he felt safe. However as much as he wanted to stay between them keeping that safe feeling he did need to pee.

He untangled himself and pushed himself up and padded out the room and down the hall to Scott’s bathroom. He went to the toilet and then watched his hands looking at the bandage, biting his bottom lip Stiles unwrapped the bandage and looked down at his arm and saw nothing not a scar or a bleeding wound. He dropped the bandage into the sink and saw a blood drip into the skin, frowning he looked up as he touched his lips noticing the blood came from his mouth. He looked into the mirror and saw his lips were painted with red and lifted his hand up he lifted his top lip and saw his gums were bleeding and then pulled his bottom lip down saw his bottom gums were bleeding. He frowned and pulled back from the mirror and saw his eyes flash amber “Ahhh!” He cried out as his mouth started to hurt, he doubled over and held his hands over his mouth as Scott and Derek rush into the room. Stiles looked up at then his eyes still deep golden amber and his mouth bleeding “Well that’s that Stiles is a wolf.” Derek said as he walks over to him as the teen looked up at them.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles looked up at them as blood ran down his chin, as he sat on the toilet as Derek knelt on the floor as he took a cleaning clothe and wipe the blood off Stiles chin. “Why is my mouth bleeding, Scott’s didn’t?” He asked, Derek looked up at him and lifted Stiles lips up and looked at the fangs and then looked back at him and the blood was coming from the gum and the cuts on his lips where the fangs came thought.   
“Alright let me see your eyes.” He asked, he asked gently Stiles frowned and he looked down at his hand and brought out the colour of his eyes.

Scott took a step back while Derek hooked his fingers under Stiles chin and got him to look up at him and the teen saw his eyes were golden eyes “Ummm that isn’t a normal amber eyes.” Scott said to him, Derek shook his head as he looked towards Scott.  
“What? What’s wrong?” Stiles asked him,  
“You know about wolves eyes?” Derek asked him, Stiles nodded as he looked up at him.   
“Red for alpha, amber for a wolf who hasn’t killed an innocent and blue for those who have.” Stiles told him softly, not wanting to hurt Derek’s feelings because of his blue eyes.   
“And gold is a sign of a fertile wolf.” He whispered, Stiles looked at him with wide eyes   
“W…What do you mean?” He asked, looked scared at what the words could mean for him   
“Okay… werewolves 101 you can get pregnant even Scott can. Now the differences between you can Scott, he had amber eyes meaning he is a normal beta so he can get pregnant by anyone even humans. You on the other can only get pregnant by an alpha because your eyes are golden.” He tells him. Stiles looked at him with wide eyes and looked up at Scott who just looked as shocked as him.   
“But Peter wouldn’t know that his bite would have affected Stiles this way. Right?” He asked, Stiles was grateful for Scott for saying it because he was thinking it.   
“No he wouldn’t have and I don’t think he will, we just have to make sure he doesn’t corner you.” Stiles frowned at him.   
“Why do I smell different?” He asked   
“No you smell like you and us.” Stiles raised an eyes brow he wanted to make a joke or say something snippy but his mind was foggy with all this.

His stomach rumbled and Stiles flinched and looked down at his stomach as it rumbled again “I will cook you something to eat.” Scott said as he stood up and started to shoot out the room, only to be grabbed by the back of his shirt and pulled back by Derek who growled at him.   
“No you don’t we will take Stiles to a Howl’s diner, you will most likely poison him.” Stiles started to laugh at them as they fight over who will be feeding Stiles. The teen got up and splashed water on his face before he dried his face with a towel and then walked passed them as they were still arguing on the landing.   
“You know what how about I just get a bowl of cereal.” He told them, both of them looked shocked that Stiles had slipped passed them and he was going get himself something to eat.   
“No!” They growled making the boy stopped on the head of the stairs his hand hovering on the banister, he turned to face them.   
“What? I am old enough to get my own food have been for a long time.” He told them, both Scott and Derek looked at each other and then back at Stiles.   
“Another thing that makes you different from a normal beta we will want to do things for you, we will fight each other to get you something even if it’s just a snack.” Derek said,   
“We’ve been doing it all night.” Scott told him red faced.   
“Holy hell I’m pack mother!”


	4. Chapter 4

Deaton hummed as he looked at the colour of Stiles eyes, and then took a step back and looked at Scott and Derek “And how have these two been?” He asked, Stiles rolled his eyes and sighed at him and shook his head. Scott stood there and blushed as he watched his best friend, since Stiles got bit by Peter he has these strange urges to dote on him. He knows that Derek feeling the same and it bugs him a little Stiles is his friend after all.  
“They are fighting over everything for me; they went off the deep end why I said I could cook for myself.”   
“We just want to look out for you.” Derek tells him.  
“That’s normal.” He told him, Stiles frowned deepen as he rubbed his head “Now on to the other problem.” He told him, Stiles looked up at him and blinked at him.  
“Please tell me you can help with that?” Stiles begged “Because I really don’t want Peter to know or trying anything else against my will.” Stiles told him. 

Nodding the vet and walked over to a tray the far end of the room “Well I’m guessing you want to do what Scott has done and brake the alpha and Beta bond with him?” He asked   
“What bond I don’t have a bond with that nutter!” Stiles yelled at him and Derek had to wince along with Scott because neither once could stop the hurt coming out of Stiles voice.   
“Your first option is to find another alpha, not all alphas are like him.” Stiles shook his head   
“I rather not go looking for more trouble” He told the vet, who nodded thinking the trouble most likely finds them.   
“Well then you’re not going to like this one.” He turned around with a needle and the teen growled at him and back away from him “This injection you will have to have once a month to make sure it works but it works in the same way as the pill.” He tells him   
“You’re giving me the liquid version of the pill?” He watches Deaton move closer to him with the needle and another growl left his mouth as he got closer. “Is there another option?” He asked, he hated needles they made him feel sick as he watches them slide into people’s skin.  
“No.” He said as he nods to Scott who grabs Stiles as the vet pushes the needle into his arm. 

The teen growled and snarled as he tried to fight off Scott while Derek watched frowning “Sorry.” Scott whispered to Stiles as he whimpered when the needle left his arm “He doesn’t like needle.” He told Derek who nodded.   
“Now Stiles this won’t stop Peter from figuring it out but it will stop you from reacting to him.” Deaton told him as Stiles nodded biting his bottom lips.   
“Ummm I a thought but how does it affect the others? I mean Scott and Derek is already fighting over who will drive me home or who will cook me food. But will it affect other areas?” He looked shyly at the two wolves.   
“It might but as I said only the alpha will course you problems.” 

Later on…  
Derek pulled blanket over Stiles shoulder as the teen curled up a sleep on the sofa, he turned back to Scott who was sipping a cup of coffee was watching the older wolf. “We will have to keep an eye on him.” Derek tells him,   
“Agreed, you don’t think Peter would try and… you know?”   
“I wouldn’t put it pass him, even in his state of mind.” Derek said, Scott frowned and rubbed the back of his head  
“What do you mean?” He asked, as he hands him a cup of coffee  
“Peter’s mind is driven to do two things 1 revenge kill the Argents and 2 rebuilt the pack. I can’t blame him.” He muttered the last part to himself, he looks back to Stiles and all he could think of was killing Peter just so he could be Stiles alpha. “We need to stay together.” Scott looked at him and then rubbed his eyes.


End file.
